The Dragons of Storybrooke : A Creation Myth
by Andysaurus
Summary: A hagiography of what is known about the origins of the Western Gold Dragon Clan. This may be of interest to scholars wishing to know more about the origins of the realms of the Enchanted Forest. There are big Elder Scrolls cross over elements, but its target is Once Upon A Time


**Hagiography of the Gold Dragon Clan.**

The origins of the gold dragons are shrouded in much mystery, partly due to the antiquity of their origins which lies in The First Age of Wonders, but long before the fall of the brutal Lord Inioch. What little that is known from the earliest periods comes from fragmentary references preserved in the vaults of a burnt Ayelid library, and was only revealed when a Cyrodil cobbler was extending his cellar after obtaining a new order for hob nailed boots for the Imperial Army shortly before its conquest of Morrowind.

It is said that man, and others, were brought to Tamriel by the Progenitors, beings who could travel between worlds. It is said that the Dwemar, the Dwarves of Morrowind, left this world in a great sky chariot built with their learning. This is of cause, conjectural; no one knows what happened to the Dwemar. We know from the studies of the Savants that at the time of the first known Dragon Lord, humans dominated Cyrodil, rude Argonians fished in the southern marshes and savage Kajit roamed the grasslands and southern jungle, while the three eyed reptilian Zacathans dwelt in five small limestone cities in the southern jungle and adjacent islands. The MGA and Druid orders were in existence at this time, however only the Druids preserve any records, but these are oral and seldom divulged.

According to various sources, the area known now as High Rock was thinly inhabited by backward tribal humans living in fortified clan villages, wood elves, some orcs, a few goblins and dwarves. There are also reliable records of Daemons such as Balrogs, in the northern volcanic mountain area This northern area of the province is still a breeding ground for dragons and wyverns, so it has never been well studied by exploratory Savant's. To the north east, various "undead", lurked, in particular a powerful Nazgul or Wraith known as The Witch King. This area is still shunned today, and for good reason.

It is argued by excavating Savants that the whole region came under the control of a pre Ayelid human empire, based in Cyrodil. Certainly, ancient excavations beneath the old Imperial Capital show an Ayelid destruction level, and then another level comprising often largely timber buildings where brick is rare and monumental masonry restricted to the largest buildings. Other sites similar to this are known throughout Cyrodil and as the Ayelid High Elves are noted for their fine limestone architecture, it would seem to represent an earlier, more primitive, civilisation.

The fragmentary literary sources suggest that there was an early human occupation of Cyrodil, which came to dominate the surrounding regions. The region of High Rock is also associated with the earliest references to a Dragon Lord, a Daemon Lord referred to as Zartan, although this could be a title, and a Witch King, believed to be a Wraith or Nazgul. The two warded valleys of the region, with its possibly abandoned but unapproachable hamlet and towers may be the site first associated with the first Dragon Lord.

Evidence suggests that the human? domination of the region was overthrown by the Ayelid High Elves who were exiled from Eldamar. They ruled through fear, torture and massacre, and there are traditions which say that they were aided by the Nazgul. They are known to have brutalised the Argonians, tamed the Kajit, and attempted to conquer the Zacathans. A large human sea migration to the continent of Altmar is recorded from this time. The earliest occupation of The Enchanted Forest and several other realms begins shortly after this time; much of the architecture of the Enchanted Forest Settlements seems similar to that of the pre Ayelid civilisation.

Tradition claims that at this time the long known but difficult art of teleportation was refined to permit Portal Jumping, however it is to be suspected that it was known at an earlier date, but only now became important. Portal Navigation is known to be a Dragon Skill, while the Daemons and Daedra Lords, also thought to be present by this time, are known to have Portal Mastery. It must be significant that all references to Dragons and Daemons end at around this time, yet the Gold Dragon Clan appears in the Western Dragon Isles, along with a small migration of Humans and Wood Elves. Later Argonian refugees established themselves along with Hellenic seafarers from The Atlantian Realm. Portal Travellers and seafarers to the Western Dragon Isles have noted the presence of Druids who practice archaic stone circle rituals and "wild" hill tribes living in fortified oppida, both practices found in the earliest period of High Rock.

It is known that the Ayelids were overthrown by a human migration from Altmer, when Lord Inoch attempted a renewed attempt to conquer both the Zacathan alliance and the Dwemar Elves of Morrowind. It is also known to Savants who have spent time with the Zacathan elite, that this was assisted by the Zacathans, who organised the Argonians. The Zacathans allege that the overthrow was assisted by the Gold Dragon Lords and the Daemons, who cut the connection between the Ayelids and Nazgul by sharing their portal knowledge with the Nazgul, who disappear at this time. Since that time the Gold Dragon Lords have dominated their island group, apparently indifferent to external events.


End file.
